Rêveries au commisariat
by Blue Doctor Second
Summary: Mais que fait donc Shawn attaché à une chaise dans le noir, avec un scotch sur la bouche? SEMI LEMON!


**Reveries au commissariat**

**Rating: **M (enfin pas tout à fait mais c'est pour être sure)

**Pairing: **Shawn/Lassiter

**NdA: **Hellooooooooo c'est re moi! La folle de serviiice! Aujourd'hui je vous propose un demi lemon yaoi (ce qui implique une relation entre deux hommes donc homophobes, taillez la route). Je sais que d'habitude, je ne fais pas de lemon car cela me répugne mais j'avais vraiment envie d'essayer! Donc, bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Quand Shawn se réveilla, il était dans une sombre pièce, dépourvue de fenêtres et de meubles, a part peut être une chaise vide en face de lui. Il essaya de bouger, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était attaché à un fauteuil, qui aurait pu être confortable s'il avait eu un dossier. Un goût métallique et âcre emplissait la bouche scotchée du faux médium. Il entendit un bruit de fer rouillé qu'on traine sur un sol carrelé qui venait d'à côté de lui, mais ne put rien distinguer, tant l'obscurité était pesante. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien se mit à emplir le peu d'air qu'il avait. Shawn essaya de deviner d'où elle provenait mais n'y parvint pas tellement il avait mal à la tête.

-« Vous êtes enfin réveillé, Spencer »

La phrase relevait plutôt du constat que de la question. Ces paroles n'avaient de cesse de se répéter dans la tête abimée de Shawn. Des paroles qui faisaient froid dans le dos quand on savait de quoi était capable celui qui les avait prononcées. Un souffle rapide passa a côté de l'épaule de Shawn Spencer. Il tourna vivement la tête, dans le but de surprendre la personne qui avait fait ça mais il ne vit rien de ce côté-là. Il retourna la tête vers la chaise posée devant lui et son sang se glaça. Tous les poils de son corps se dressèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui ressemblait à un malade, ce n'était plus celui qu'avait connu Shawn. Il était assis face au médium et était étrangement calme mais en même temps semblait hors de lui.

-« Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes enchainé ? » demanda Lassiter avec un rictus méprisant

Shawn se tortilla pour tenter de défaire les liens, mais il sut que ce fut peine perdue lorsqu'il entendit l'homme qui le faisait prisonnier rire d'une manière sombre.

-« Efficace, n'est ce pas ? C'est une technique que les amazones utilisent pour punir les traitres. Après, ils les balancent du haut d'une falaise(1)… »

Shawn, en entendant cette phrase, se mit à gémir et sentir des larmes rouler sur ses joues pâles.

-« …Ce que je ne vais pas faire »

Le faux médium se calma instantanément à cette dernière remarque. Mais resta tout de même figé, septique. Il attendait la suite de la phrase.

-« Quand je pose une question, j'aimerai qu'on me réponde » dit Lassiter en fixant Spencer de ses deux yeux bleu froid « Donc, je reprends. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes enchainé, Shawn ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe de négation, les yeux embués de larmes de peur.

-« Puisque vous avez l'air de ne pas savoir, je vais vous l'expliquer. Vous m'avez fait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si vous m'avez drogué, si ce sont des hallucinations ou quelque chose comme ça. Vous avez volé mon… mon cœur… Je n'arrive plus à vous haïr ! » Dit il d'un air à la fois dépité et furieux

Shawn ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et se demanda si ce n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût ou si l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était sincère.

Depuis l'adolescence, Shawn savait qu'il était lui-même gay… mais Lassiter ! Il ne pouvait pas l'être ! _Le Grand Lassiter_ ? La terreur des malfrats ? Non ! Impossible !

Perdu dans ses pensées, Shawn ne remarqua pas que Carlton s'était rapproché, et qu'il semblait en proie à un débat intérieur. Ses yeux le fixaient, aussi bleus que perçants. Le lieutenant se tint accroupi au niveau du visage de Shawn, un air plein de haine et de passion peint sur le visage.

Shawn ne savait plus où regarder. Lassie lui faisait de l'effet, certes, mais il n'était pas amoureux de lui ! Il aurait aimé lui expliquer, mais ça l'aurai mis cent fois plus en colère, et, de plus, il avait la bouche scotchée.

Shawn ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction anatomique de la part de son corps, surtout dans une situation comme celle la, avec Carlton devant lui et essaya de la cacher à son enleveur. **_« Penses à des chatons morts, penses à des chatons morts »_** ne cessait de se répéter Shawn, ce qui ne marcha pas étant donné que l'homme qui le rendait ainsi se trouvait justement en face de lui. Il chercha à lui cacher ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même mais il su que ce fut peine perdue lorsque Lassiter loucha sur son entre-jambe et releva la tête en souriant diaboliquement.

-"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, Spencer?" fit il en passant très légèrement ses doigts sur la braguette de son otage

Otage qui frissonna instantanément de plaisir en tentant de retenir un petit gémissement, sans succès.

-"Ça fait du bien, n'est ce pas?" Continua t il en passant un peu plus fort ses doigts contre le jean de Shawn

Les doigts de Lassiter étaient longs et fins à souhait, sa peau était douce et il faisait ça avec passion. Pas avec autant de passion que lorsqu'il manupulait son arme à feu, mais tout de même.

Carlton approcha son visage de la virilité de Spencer et mis sa langue sur le jean tendu par le plaisir de Shawn. Sans qu'il s'y attende, submergé par le plaisir de cette position, le médium reçu un coup de dents au point sensible de son corps d'homme et baissa la tête, pour apercevoir Lassiter le regarder avec une lueur intense de désir dans les yeux. **_"Il fait presque peur comme ça!... Rectification, il FAIT peur!"_**

Lassiter se releva alors d'une force que Shawn n'aurai pas soupçonnée et regarda dans les yeux son otage. Il tendit alors la main vers sa bouche, fermée d'un scotch et le retira violemment. Ce qui arracha quelques larmes de douleur à un pauvre Shawn égaré.

-"Réveille toi, Shawn! Réveille toi!"

Pourquoi Lassiter lui parlait il comme cela, qui plus est, avec la voix de Gus!?

-"Réveille toi, bon sang!"

Celui ci ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormit, le tête sur un bureau au commisariat. Il poussa un grognement de désespoir lorsqu'il vit la tête de Gus à quelques centimètres au dessus de la sienne.

-"Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé?" laissa t il échapper, bougon

Il releva la tête et aperçu que deux yeux bleus froids le regardaient avec un certain mépris. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un délicat rouge pivoine et passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé.

-"Tu faisait... des bruit étranges donc j'ai cru que tu faisait un cauchemar alors..." tenta son meilleur ami

-"Vu la tête que vous faisiez et la superbe couleur que vous abordez, je doute que ce fut un cauchemar que vous faisiez ,Spencer. Seriez vous en manque?" le nargua Carlton Lassiter

Shawn sentit son visage s'empouprer plus encore et décida que plus jamais, il ne s'endormirai au commissariat!

* * *

(1): information entièrement fausse, c'est sortit de mon imagination pour faire un peu flipper Shawn ;-)

Je vous remercie énormément d'avoir lu ce demi lemon et espère que vous lierez d'autres de mes histoires!

Une p'tite review braves gens? A vot' bon cœur sioupléééééééé!

**_Blue Doctor_**


End file.
